Regulatory requirements generally dictate that commercial truck drivers keep a daily time log, accurate to within 15 minute intervals, as to whether the driver is off duty, driving on duty, on duty but not driving, or in a truck sleeper berth. Commercial drivers keep track of their time with a log book having duplicate removable, standardized time log activity forms therein. The time log forms include a series of neighboring activity sections which are oriented horizontally along the length of the form. The neighboring sections comprise, (a) an off duty section for indicating when a driver is off duty, (b) a sleeper berth section for indicating when a driver is in a sleeper berth, (c) a driving section for indicating when a driver is driving on duty, and (d) an on duty but not driving section for indicating when a driver is on duty but not driving. A series of common vertical time indicator lines extends through the four activity sections These correspond to the hours, divided into 15 minute intervals, throughout a 24 hour day. FIG. 1 illustrates such a time log form with entries having been made up to 9:00 A.M., at which point the particular driver went back to driving.
Commercial drivers are required to keep their time logs current to the last 15 minute interval where a change of activity occurred, such as for example from being off duty to driving on duty. If the driver's log is not kept current in this manner, an appropriate authority on discovering this reports the matter subjecting the driver and carrier to fines and other penalties. It is particularly important that the driver's last line entry extend to and terminate in the driving section at the time the driver starts driving once again. It is also at this time where the driver is anxious to get back on the road, but must first take the time bring his or her log book current by making sure that the last entry line extends to the driving section at the then present time.
Most drivers presently draw freehand lines onto the time log forms to indicate their activity throughout the day. Long horizontal lines for indicating extended time spent for a given activity are generally not too difficult to draw However, it is not easy to draw freehand the vertical or short horizontal lines, especially when activity changes occur over a short period of time, because of the close proximity of the time interval lines on the form.
Some drivers use a straight-edge, such as a ruler or even the side of an object such as a matchbook cover, in an attempt to more neatly and accurately make entries onto the daily log. However, this is also awkward and difficult. The straight-edge must be manipulated several times to make a single entry, and typically covers portions of the log form necessary for viewing by the driver to accurately make the entry.
A need remains for an improved way for commercial drivers and other timekeepers to quickly, neatly, and accurately log their activity time on the required daily time log forms.